Los celos ciegan al amor
by kina-asper
Summary: Esto habla de Skipper y Julien como pareja y unos problemas que abra en el camino


Los celos ciegan al amor.

Esta historia habla de un romance entre especies homosexuales de un pingüino militar y un rey lemur. Ellos se amaban pero hay otro pingüino que ama al otro y este romance le esta partiendo el corazón y aun sin entender que el no le corresponde y por desgracia tendrá que aprender eso por las malas.

Nuestra historia comienza una mañana en el zoológico de central park un grupo de animales se encuentran en una mesa discutiendo una de las aventuras que han vivido los pingüinos, mas específicamente las historias que dejaron de ser confidenciales.

Marlene: Entonces… ¿Pelearon contra un caballo-vaca?

Rico: Si

Kowalski: El mutante de caballo y vaca el Cowhorse uno de nuestros enemigos mas poderosos.

Marlene: El… Cowhorse, por favor ¿De verdad creen que nos vamos a tragar eso?

Cabo: Es enserio Marlene, verdad Skipper….

Skipper no ponía mucha atención a la historia estaba ocupado de que su novio no se propasara con el en frente de todos.

Skipper: (Voz baja) Julien, ¿No puedes esperar a esta noche para hacer eso?

Julien: (Voz baja) Por favor como si te molestara que te toque.

Skipper: (Voz baja) No me molesta pero…

Ellos han sido pareja desde hace mucho tiempo, entre ellos no hay dominante, básicamente el que excite más al otro será el dominante en turno.

Julien se detuvo por que no quería que Skipper se enojara con el pero para todos los presentes se habían dado cuenta que estos dos no podían estar un segundo sin demostrarle su afecto al otro principalmente julien.

Cabo: ¡Skipper!

Llamando la atención de su líder, Cabo quería que Skipper dejara de ver únicamente Julien y lo viera el.

Skipper: Uw…Ah claro es real ese caballo mutante.

Julien: ¿Es parecido a ese delfín loco, Skipper?

Skipper: Algo parecido.

Marlene: Oye ¿Realmente te crees eso?

Julien: Si lo dice mi Skipper es verdad

El rey enamorado dijo eso abrazando con fuerza a Skipper el pobre pingüino sintió su rostro teñirse de rojo por tal acción repentina aun después de todo este tiempo juntos aun no se acostumbra a la demostración en publico creo que el es muy penoso a pesar de todo.

Skipper: Contrólate hombre ahora no.

Cabo se enfadaba viendo ese espectáculo el siempre ha visto a Skipper con otros ojos, queriendo mas que un líder, mas que un amigo pero ya es obvio que perdió la batalla.

Morice: Su majestad ya son las 11:00 AM

Julien: ¡HA! Ya es hora Vámonos Skipper

EL lemur tomo la aleta de Skipper y lo jalo fuera de la mesa dirigiéndose a la salida del zoológico.

Kowalski: Oigan, ¿A dónde van?

Skipper: Lo siento chicos pero cola anillada y yo iremos a desayunar aun restaurante volveré en una hora.

Los presentes incluyendo los pingüinos vieron como la pareja del momento salían del zoológico.

Marlene: Bueno, supongo que será buena idea volver a nuestros habitad.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Marlene y se fueron todos a casa.

En la pingüinera los chicos discutían con Cabo.

Kowalski: Mira Cabo sabemos que te gusta Skipper pero creo que es mejor que lo superes.

Cabo: Pero…no lo entiendo ¿Por qué el? ¡¿Por qué no yo?

Rico: (Resoplo)

Kowalski: Hay Cabo… (Poniéndose una aleta en la cara)

Cabo: Además si hay alguien entre nosotros que ese lemur se enamorara ese seria Rico.

Rico: ¿Uh-hu?

Kowalski: ¿De que estas hablando?

Cabo: Ya saben, ¿recuerdan cuando los dos se volvieron locos con las explosiones?

Rico: ¡Kaboom!

Cabo: Exacto, los dos se divertían mucho con eso y pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos e incluso te escabulliste de la sede para verlo.

Kowalski: Aunque tienes un argumento interesante Julien esta enamorado de nuestro Skipper además no creo que Rico le guste Julien, ¿El te gusta?

Rico respondió a eso moviendo la cabeza con negación. Estos dos tras el incidente de las explosiones se volvieron buenos amigos pero nada más lejos que eso.

Paso un tiempo bastante largo cuando en el woki-toki empezó a recibir la señal de Skipper.

Skipper: Chicos ¿Están hay?

Kowalski agarro el woki-toki "Si Skipper te oímos ¿paso algo?"

Skipper: No solo…. Les quería informar que no estaré con ustedes en unas cuantas horas

Cabo le quito el woki-toki de la aleta a Kowalski

Cabo: ¿Por qué, estas bien?

Skipper: Si estoy…muy bien

Cabo pudo jurar que había una risita de fondo alguien estaba con Skipper.

Cabo: Skipper ¿Volverás pronto?

Skipper: (Voz baja) si este lemur no se calma no volveré en una semana

Julien: ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Skipper: ¡No!...quiero decir….prosigue

Cabo: ¿Qué estas diciendo Skipper?

Skipper: Ah…no nada…miren volveré en la noche muy tarde, no me esperen, ¿De acuerdo? Adiós.

A veces ocurría eso, a decir verdad Skipper debes en cuando se quedaba a dormir en el habitad de los lemures. Cabo por ser un niño tan solo no entendió por que a diferencia de Kowalski y Rico que tienen una idea muy clara de lo que ocurría.

Tras pasar unas horas ya era de noche y Cabo triste y frustrado salio a dar un paseo lo cual fue su error numero uno. Estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cabo: Tal vez Kowalski tenga razón creo que debería calmarme al respecto a todo esto de Skipper y Julien, imagino que… ¿m?

De pronto escucho un ruido que sonaba como un gemido que provenía de el habitad de los lemures.

Cabo: Eso suena…como…Skipper

El se acerco mas cerca del habitad y los gemidos se escuchaban mas fuertes y frecuentes.

Al llegar hay Morice y Mort estaban dormidos a los pies del trono, el no les presto mucha atención, esos gemidos provenían de la cama inflable, antes de asomarse respiro profundamente y miro.

Estuvo Shokeado, pretificado y estupefacto al ver Skipper teniendo placer con Julien.

Julien tenia su ingle entrando y saliendo de Skipper moderadamente, se la avía mojado con lubricante para entrar mas fácilmente Skipper estaba algo tenso.

Se inclino a la cara de Skipper para decirle algo.

Julien: Permiso para ir mas rápido, Señor

Skipper: Permiso (gemido) concedido.

Cabo no podía moverse, el pobre estaba paralizado por lo que estaba viendo. Esto explica lo que el y el lemur habían estando haciendo cuando Skipper se quedaba a dormir.

Julien: Te amo Skipper.

Skipper: Yo (gemido) también te amo.

Ellos de verdad se gustaban mucho pero esa visión y esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Cabo, y sin mas se fue corriendo de hay, estaba llorando y se detuvo justo al frente de la pingüinera tratando de poner en orden lo que acaba de pasar.

Cabo: Skipper….eres… un pingüino líder de la milicia…. Y Julien es un rey amante de las locuras y de la música….quisiera saber…. ¿por que lo amas a el y no a mi?...además eso que vi… ¿Qué fue?

En esos pensamientos y recordando lo que vio una ira empezó a crecer en su interior cuando de pronto se le ocurrió algo una cosa tan terrible que lo mejor era olvidarlo por completo pero el estaba tan herido y confundido que le segaron los celos.

Recordó lo que le dijo a los otros pingüinos "Si hay alguien entre nosotros que ese lemur se enamorara ese seria Rico." Fue cuando pensó que si Julien se enamorada de Rico en vez de Skipper entonces el tendría oportunidad así que pensó en como lograr algo así no seria muy difícil los dos aman las explosiones, después de pensarlo se entro en la sede a dormir, una parte de su mente le decía que esto era una mala idea paro los celos eran mas fuerte que esa voz y se le nublo la mente.

A la mañana siguiente Los chicos fueron despertados por Skipper que vino allí desde el habitad de los lemures.

Skipper: ¡De pie equipo! vamos a iniciar el entrenamiento deimediato.

Los chicos se pararon en una fila recta y siguieron a su líder al parque para el entrenamiento de obstáculos.

Se dividieron por equipos Skipper con Kowalski y Cabo con Rico esto era perfecto para el.

Skipper le pidió a Kowalski que instalada unas cuantas trampas improvisadas y entones partieron en diferentes direcciones, ya estando a solas Cabo izo su jugada.

Cabo: Oye Rico dime… ¿Estas de humor para una explosión el día de hoy?

Pregunta entupida el sabe perfectamente de que el siempre esta de humor para una buena explosión pero el tiene que aparentar sus intenciones aunque eso fue algo tonto.

Rico: Kaboom, kaboom! Kaboom

Cabo: Bueno…entonces ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte un poco?

Rico: Haga dru va

Esas palabras sin sentido las dijo mientras apuntaba a donde se fue Skipper en forma de decir "¿Qué dirá Skipper si hago eso?"

Cabo: No te preocupes hable de esto con Skipper y el te da el permiso.

Con tan solo decir eso Rico dio una gran sonrisa y se fue a alguna parte del parque a hacer kablamo algunas cosas.

Ya algo apartado Rico rejurjito unas bombas de tiempo y las puso en unos árboles como un octágono y empezó la cuenta regresiva.

Rico: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0… ¡KABOOM!

Una poderosa explosión se escucho por todo el parque e incluso se vio hasta el zoológico y por supuesto Julien lo vio.

Julien: ¡Morice! ¿Viste eso?

Morice: Si su alteza pero ¿Qué fue eso?

Julien: No me importa fue ¡sensacional! Vamos a ver

Deimediato Julien, Morice y Mort fueron al parque para ver que fue lo que paso y claro que los pingüinos vieron eso y aun mas evidente que Skipper no estaba feliz con eso, después de unos minutos deslizándose por el césped llegaron los tres a donde estaba Rico feliz de haber realizado su explosión con éxito

Skipper: ¡Rico!

Rico paro de festejar cuando volteo y vio a tres pingüinos parados detrás de el y uno definitivamente estaba disgustado

Skipper: Y esa explosión ¿Por qué fue?

Rico: …. ¿Kaboom?

Skipper: Cero kaboom ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Hacer explosiones en el parque de la ciudad? Vamos hombre.

Rico: Aya drúa autorización

Dijo eso ultimo apuntando su aleta hacia Skipper

Skipper: ¿Autorización? Yo no autoricé eso

Rico confundido se iba dirigir a Cabo si no fuera por que el rey y sus súbditos llegaron.

Julien: ¡Hola Monjas! Monja inteligente, monja pequeña, monja explosivo, monja sexy.

Skipper se sonrojo naturalmente aunque no le gusta decirlo ni admitirlo le gusta que Julien pensara de el de esa forma

Julien: Estaba en mi habitad real hasta que vi esa increíble explosión y pensé que se trataba de mi viejo amigo Rico, ¿Fuiste tu, verdad?

Dirigiéndose a el con una sonrisa divertida

Rico: Ah ha si

Julien: Me lo imaginaba esa explosión es clásico de ti grande y ruidosa ¡Genial! ¿Puedes hacer más?

Rico estaba feliz de encontrar a la única persona que le dejaba hacer estas cosas solo por que era muy divertido pero Skipper tuvo que estar en contra

Skipper: Oigan, oigan no pueden hacer eso, acaso ¿Olvidaron lo de la ultima ves?

Julien: Por favor Skipper te prometo que no pasara lo de la ultima vez, los dos te lo prometemos verdad Rico

Rico: Si

Skipper no estaba seguro, al notar eso Julien se le acerco y le susurro en forma sensual.

Julien: Si lo haces esta noche te dejare hacerme lo que quieras.

Skipper sintió un escalofrió agradable y después de pensarlo un poco.

Skipper: Esta bien, esta bien pero solo por una hora, ¿Entendido?

Julien: Gracias Skipper no pasara nada malo lo juro

Entonces le dio un beso en el pico uno untando apasionado

Kowalski: Puedo…ver su lengua

Skipper Con lo blanco de sus plumas rojas lo aparto lentamente

Skipper: ¿Te…nemos que hablar de "eso" otra vez? Váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión.

Julien y Rico no esperaron más para empezar y se fueron solos a una parte del parque,

Cabo: Rico y Julien son muy buenos amigos ¿no?

Skipper: Si…

Skipper estaba en las nubes con su lemur, no le prestaba atención a nadie claro que eso enfado a Cabo pero solo tenia que esperar.

5 HORAS DESPUES… (EN LA SEDE)

Skipper: OH por el amor del….

Kowalski: Calma Skipper en las noticias no se reportado nada de unas explosiones destruyendo todo así que cálmate un poco.

Skipper: Eso es solo una parte de esto Kowalski…

Skipper estaba enfadado y Kowalski no entendía a que se refería Skipper estaba confundido

Kowalski: ¿A que te refieres?

Skipper: Ese Rico… ¿A dónde te llevaste a Julien?

Después de una media hora Rico apareció bajando por la escotilla, en cuanto Skipper lo vio le ataco con toda clase de preguntas.

"¿En donde estuvieron? ¿Los vieron? ¿Lastimaron a alguien por accidente? O algo más importante ha cola anillada"

Rico estaba muy feliz por la diversión de esta tarde que apenas y noto que Skipper le estaba hablando.

Skipper: …Bueno, imagino que se divirtieron pero Rico tengo que recordarte de que nadie tiene que verlos a los dos haciendo eso, ¿OK?

Rico: Ah ha

Skipper: Bien ahora mañana tenemos que-

Rico: Drag truap

Skipper: ¿Eh?, como que mañana tienes planes

Rico: Fruagt treiak

Skipper: Con cola anillada

Julien: Efectivamente

Apareció Julien por la escotilla de sorpresa

Julien: Rico y yo quedamos a jugar mañana

Skipper: ¿Mañana? Oigan un minuto yo no autorice eso además dije que solo una hora y pasaron cinco

Julien: Lo siento se nos paso tan rápido el tiempo, pero si tengo que recordarte que te prometimos portarnos bien y eso hicimos

Kowalski: Técnicamente Skipper tiene razón.

Julien: mañana iremos a jugar un poco más y pensé que pasado mañana podríamos ir a la inauguración de un centro comercial.

Cabo: ¿Centro comercial? Y ¿Para que quieren ir allí?

Rico: Kablamo

Julien: Así es Rico, Inaguradan ese lugar con fuegos artificiales

Rico: POW, POW ¡POW!

Skipper: Eso…suena bien…creo

Cabo: ¿Nos están invitando a nosotros?

Julien: Claro que sentido tiene esa clase de diversión sin tu pareja.

Julien agarro la aleta de Skipper, El se sintió mas calmado con esto y acepto ir.

Julien se despidió de los pingüinos y se fue a casa ya que estaba muy cansado

A la mañana siguiente los pingüinos despertaron como es de acostumbre pero notaron algo peculiar.

Kowalski: Oigan chicos y ¿Rico?

En efecto Rico no estaba, salio temprano a jugar con el rey lemur y no paso mucho hasta que escucharon unas explosiones y corrieron al habitad lemur.

Encontraron a Julien y a Rico lanzando bolas con mechas encendidas al cielo.

Julien: Que pena los espíritus del cielo no quieren jugar con nosotros tal vez estén ocupados, ¿No crees Rico?

Rico solo levanto los hombros sin saber si es así o no, el cree un poco en los espíritus de cielo tras el incidente de la galleta del infortunio se a creído en muchas cosas.

Finalmente llegaron los demás.

Skipper: Rico, Cola anillada ¿Qué están haciendo tan temprano?

Julien: Monjas y sexy me alegra verlos

Skipper: Cola anillada contesta a la pregunta

Julien: Esta bien, Rico y yo solo queríamos empezar temprano a divertirnos

Rico solo asentía con la cabeza y entonces morice y mort aparecieron con malas noticias para su rey.

Morice: Lo siento su majestad pero la licuadora se rompió no podemos hacerle su licuado

Julien: ¡QUE! AHORA ¿Cómo podré disfrutar mi batido?

Julien estaba lloriqueando de rodillas quejándose los chicos lo miraban con cara de "esta exagerado" Skipper no hizo nada mas que poner su aleta en su cabeza para consolarlo pero entonces Rico llamo la atención de Julien para enseñarle algo a continuación se fue a buscar unas bananas, cerezas, uvas, unos lichis, leche, hielo y la licuadora y se lo comió todo hizo unos extraños ruidos y movimientos tomo un baso y escupió un batido y se lo dio a Julien

Julien: Wow ¿Sabes hacer batidos?

Rico: Si

Julien le dio un sorbo al batido escupido y para ser escupido sabia muy bien

Julien: Este… es el…mejor…batido…que e….probado… en toda mi… ¡Vida!

Rico: Gag ¿En serio?

Julien: Si es muy sabroso (mmm…) algo tan sabroso merece degustarlo con música.

Rico: Bien

Entonces regurgito un equipo de DJ y empezó a tocar

Julien: ¡¿TAMBIEN SABES TOCAR MUSICA?

Rico poniendo los auriculares con una aleta mientras tocaba el disco con la otra asintió con la cabeza

Julien: Eres… ¡Genial!

Morice encendió la radio para acompañar la música de Rico. Los pingüinos vieron como tocaba Rico su música y sonaba muy bien hasta Skipper admitió que tenía buen ritmo, Julien lo veía posado en una pared bebiendo su batido.

Cabo viendo esta escena hizo su siguiente movimiento.

Cabo: Oye Skipper ¿no te parece que Julien y Rico son muy cercanos?

Skipper: ¿De que estas hablando Cabo?

Cabo: Mira

Julien seguía bebiendo su batido viendo a Rico

Skipper: No veo nada

Cabo: Mira otra vez

Ahora Julien puso su batido en el suelo y empezó a bailar

Skipper: Todavía nada

Cabo: Mmm y ahora

A continuación julien tomo a Rico para que bailara con el y empezaron a bailar un tango a Rico le aprecio divertido y entonces escupió una dinamita y se la paso Julien y se la puso en la boca

Skipper: Ya vi lo que quieres decir Cabo

Skipper empezó a fruncir el ceño viendo a su novio bailando con un demente de las explosiones uno pegado al otro.

Empezaron simple pero con forme la música sonaba mas fuerte hicieron pasos mas difíciles, Rico le dio vueltas a Julien y luego lo sujeto de la mano derecha y con la otra su cintura y lo bajo desde la espalda

Julien: *Pensando: Wow si que es bueno*

Sin embargo el baile era con tiempo ya que la mecha de la dinamita estaba encendida y solo faltaba un minuto para que explotara y los demás ya se habían percatado eso y en especial Skipper, no puede dejar de mirar esa mecha por la preocupación

Faltaban unos segundos antes de que la mecha fuera consumida por completo pero Julien y Rico no parecían preocuparse de eso se divertían demasiado con el baile como para notar una "insignificancia" como esa.

Kowalski: Oigan…la mecha

Skipper: La dinamita ¡Rico!

No eran escuchados por ninguno de los dos, parecían muy relajados.

La mecha estaba a un centímetro y medio de desaparecer, la tensión iba explotar igual que la dinamita cuando de repente Rico tomo la dinamita de la boca de julien y la lanzo al aire y entonces ¡KABOOOM! Y se detuvieron en el baile dando una pose debajo de la explosión.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos sorprendidos de que todo eso estuviera planeado como si Julien supiera de que eso planeaba Rico cuando le dio la dinamita.

Cabo: Valla *Pensando: Increíble realmente estoy sorprendido*

Kowalski: Tienes que aceptar Skipper que ellos hacen una gran pareja

Skipper: … pareja

Skipper estaba impresionando, sin habla, había visto a Julien bailando antes pero esta es la primera vez que lo hace con alguien mas.

Julien: Haces explosiones increíbles, sabes hacer batidos grandiosos, tocas música y eres un bailarín impresionante…. EL que te tenga de pareja será el ser mas afortunado de mi reino.

Rico estuvo muy alagado por esas palabras, dio una risa de los nerviosos y se sonrojo, Skipper estaba enfadándose por esta escena y los celos empezaban a parecer viendo como esos dos se miraban y entonces se escucho un ruido que venia del estomago de Rico.

Julien: Ah, tienes hambre ¿He?

Rico: *Asintiendo con la cabeza*

Julien: Bueno, no tengo pescado pero podemos ir a conseguirlo ven te invito a almorzar.

Julien tomo la aleta de Rico y se lo iba a llevar a buscar comida pero entonces Skipper tomo la aleta de Rico y lo tironeo haciendo que lo soltara.

Skipper: No es necesario Julien… tenemos comida en la sede así que iremos a comer, nos vemos

Julien: Esta bien, adiós pingüinos ¡ADIOS RICO!

Los celos de Skipper ya estaban apareciendo, el plan de Cabo iba perfectamente.

En la cede los chicos estaban comiendo pescado pero Skipper se le veía un tanto pensativo de ese espectáculo de ase un rato, sabia que Julien le divertía bailar pero ese baile parecía disfrutarlo mas de lo normal debe ser por que bailaba con alguien de seguro. Ahora que lo piensa, el baile no es cosa de Skipper pero Julien si que disfruta bailar en pareja y pensar que el primer animal que tuvo un baile de pareja con el lemur era Rico y no el le dio coraje.

Después de comer Rico salio de la sede para seguir divirtiéndose con Julien, se fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Skipper de decir algo.

Esta vez Julien y Rico no fueron al parque fueron a la ciudad a divertirse esa diversión les tomo mas tiempo de la ultima vez, Julien estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Rico, Skipper estaba preocupándose de lo que pasaba y Cabo estaba feliz con que su plan salía bien.

Rico volvió a las 3:00A.M e increíblemente todos seguían despiertos esperándolo excepto kowalski que estaba semi consciente.

Skipper: ¿POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO SOLDADO?

Rico: ¿Dhabi Wu?

Skipper: Te fuiste ase mas de 12 horas

Rico: yare tao

Skipper: no me vengas con que olvidaste tu reloj. Estas rompiendo filas soldado.

Kowalski: no crees que estas exagerando un poco Skipper. Solo fue un día de pinta no es como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Skipper: Con Rico y con tigo nunca se sabe. Muy bien soldado lo dejare pasar estas ves pero que no se repita. COMPRENDE

Rico: ah ha

Entonces Skipper se retiro dando una señal de ``te estaré vigilando ´´ y se metió en su cama y con eso Kowalski trato de meterse a la suya, enfatizo intento porque callo noqueado antes de poder llegar. Con los 2 pingüinos fuera de combate Cabo aprovecho para tener una pequeña charla con Rico.

Cabo: y dime Rico te divertiste con Julien

Rico: ah ha

Cabo: sabes e estado pensando en algo que realmente le encantaría a Julien.

Rico: ¿?

Cabo: veras. En la inauguración del centro comercial podrías hacer una gigantesca explosión y dedicársela, estoy seguro que nunca nadie a echo algo así por el.

Rico: yakhfusdjnehu (emocionado)

Cabo: si será una gran sorpresa.

Cabo puso una sonrisa un tanto malvada pero rico no lo noto, el solo podía pensar en como hacer la más increíble explosión para julien, sin embargo como eran las 3:00 de la mañana Rico y Cabo tuvieron que descansar por el momento.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno los pingüinos estaban comiendo un rodalito, excepto Rico que estaba dentro del laboratorio de Kowalski y ninguno de los demás lo sabia de eso, al menos hasta que una explosión disparo a Rico por la puerta y hasta la mesa, embarrándose con la comida y envarando la comida con hollín de la explosión. Entonces los 3 pingüinos rodearon a rico viéndolo con cara de extrañado.

Después de que Kowalski verificara que Rico no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño dijo: ¿Rico que hacías en mi laboratorio?

Rico: e….nada

Skipper: ¡Como que nada! Saliste volando por la puerta y nosotros no volamos

Rico: nada, nada (dijo agitando sus aletas en el aire y metiéndose devuelta en el laboratorio de Kowalski)

Los chicos miran como Rico se encierra de nuevo en el laboratorio de Kowalski, que el hiciera algo así era algo muy extraño para no decir preocupante.

Los chicos sabían que la inauguración seria a eso de las 6:00 PM, así que tenían tiempo de prepararse.

Kowalski quería aprovechar ese momento para trabajar en algunos experimentos pero como Rico había acaparado su laboratorio tubo que quedarse con las ganas.

Cabo comió unos cuantos dulces que tenia escondido por ahí, en cuanto al mismo Skipper decidió ir a ver a julien, por suerte Cabo no sabia eso así que no había peligro.

Skipper se dirigía al hábitat de los lemures con su mente aun ocupada en su preocupación. Al llegar, encontró a morís preparando el desayuno y a mort comiendo un pequeño mango, mientras julien estaba durmiendo en el castillo inflable, Skipper se le acerco a el con la cara reflejando aun su preocupación pero no quiso mostrarle esa cara a Julien y se calmo un poco.

Skipper: Cola anillada… Cola anillada despierta

Julien: Mmmm ¿Skipper? Se que las aves son madrugadoras pero yo necesito al menos 12 horas de sueño para mantener mi belleza real.

Skipper: perdón cola anillada, dormiste bien.

Julien: No tanto si tu estuvieras estado aquí. Y (bostezo) que te trae aquí Skipper.

Skipper: no...Bueno…eh...Yo te extrañaba (dijo mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza y desviaba su mirada para ocultar su cara sonrojada)

Al escuchar esas palabras y ver la cara apenada de Skipper le pareció simpático, y cuando iba a dirigirle la palabra escucho una fuerte explosión proveniente de la pingüinera

Julien: eso tiene el nombre de Rico en todas partes (pensando que Rico había

Empezado a divertirse sin el tomo su corona y salio corriendo hacia la pingüinera)

Claro que esto dejo a Skipper un tanto lastimado, paresia como si su vos fuera el viento.

Mientras en la pingüinera Rico estaba pegado a la pared por la explosión, metro y medio encima del suelo. Hasta que la cruel dama gravedad le dio un empujón. Esta fue la gota que derramo el baso metafórico, Kowalski forzó su camino hacia el laboratorio seguido por Cabo.

Kowalski: Rico estas bien

Rico: (agitando levemente la cabeza arriba y abajo)

Antes de que Kowalski pudiera preguntar que fue lo que ocurrió apareció Julien seguido no muy lejos por Skipper

Julien: Hola Rico, que estas haciendo (plagiando a Isabela)

Rico: e….nada

Skipper: y exactamente de que estas cubierto.

Rico: ara nada

Skipper: crees que soy tonto

Rico: heee

Skipper: no juegues con migo soldado (tono amenazante)

Julien: calma, calma Skipper. Rico solo esta jugando y apropósito Rico, por que estas jugando sin mi

Rico: emm... ¡Sorpresa!

Skipper: ¿Sorpresa? ¿Que sorpresa-

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase Rico empujo a todos del laboratorio y se volvió a encerrar

Kowalski: Esto es muy raro aun para Rico

Cabo: *Pensando: Se esta complicando demasiado Rico por una explosión pero bueno el quiere que esto sea especial

Julien: Dijo que era una sorpresa y conociendo a Rico será explosiva

Skipper: Solo esperemos que no sea el Big Bang

Dejaron a Rico trabajar después de un rato de no escuchar nada los muchachos se ocuparon de sus cosas, Skipper trato de hablar con Julien pero el se fue a desayunar y prepararse para la gran noche.

Finalmente la gran hora se aproximaba faltaban media hora y entonces los pingüinos y el lemur se fueron al centro comercial

Alcalde: Y HACI CON ESTAS TIGERAS ABRIRE LAS PUERTAS DE ESTE MARAVILLOSO CENTRO COMERCIAL

AL instante que cortó el listón los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno, todos estaban en el tejado del edificio viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Kowalski: Valla es muy hermoso

Cabo: Si es impresionante ¿Verdad, Skipper?

Skipper: ¿Ah?...Si, si claro

Skipper estaba viendo mas bien a Rico y a Julien sentados el uno a lado del otro sonriendo viendo los fuegos y cuando parecían terminar fue la señal para Rico de dar su regarlo

Rico: Julien

Julien: ¿Qué pasa?

Rico: Bazuka yo

Julien: ¿Quieres que te use como bazuka?

Rico: Ah ha, arriba

Julien: OK

Entonces Julien tomo a Rico y lo apunto al cielo y utilizo su aleta como gatillo y a continuación una bola negra salio de Rico y se fue muy alto en el cielo no paso nada por 10 segundos y de pronto.

¡PPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

El cielo nocturno se ilumino por completo de distintos colores brillantes e incluso colores nunca antes vistos era un espectáculo maravilloso, hermoso, impresiónate, y un millón de palabras mas que no podrían explicar lo impresionante que fue eso.

Cuando termino todos los presentes estuvieron sin habla por dos minutos y de pronto les tocaron a ellos explotar de la emoción todos gritaron que fue exactamente lo que acabo de decir.

Julien: No… puedo… creerlo… de todas las cosas geniales que e visto eso ¡LE GANA A TODAS! Y Rico ¿tú lo hiciste?

Rico: Urga draga, Para ti

Julien: ¡¿Para mi? ¡¿Hiciste eso para mí?

Rico: Si

Julien: Esta es la primera vez que alguien ase algo tan maravilloso por mí, sin la necesidad que diera una orden o por ser rey….Oh Rico

Se le acerca y le da un amoroso abrazo

Julien: Creo que te amo

Rico acepto con gusto el abrazo se sonrojo un poco por sus palabras pero le alegro mucho que su regalo le gustase tanto al rey pero esto fue demasiado para Skipper, un regalo de esas proporciones, un abrazo, y un "Te amo" sus celos lo segaron y se enfureció

Skipper: Rico… ¡QUE RALLOS FUE ESO! En que estabas pensando soldado,

Eso fue la cosa mas demente, peligrosa y…. Y….

Kowalski: Skipper no es para tanto, bueno fue algo grande pero

Skipper: ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO KOWALSKI! Rico no debiste haber echo eso

Julien: Skipper basta, esta a sido el mejor regalo que alguien me a echo y como tu rey te prohíbo que castigues a Rico por eso

Skipper: no me vengas con esas tonterías de ser rey, y no me digas que puedo hacer y no hacer con mis hombres.

En ese momento rico se puso justo al frente de Julien

Rico: Gardel turra

Skipper: Rico ya tienes suficientes problemas no te metas entre cola anillada y yo

Rico: uh hu (moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro)

Skipper: de acuerdo Rico no me dejas opción. A partir de ahora considérate relevado de tu cargo deshonrosamente. Ya no eres parte de este equipo

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar sobre todo Cabo.

Julien: No puedes hacer eso

Skipper: puedo y lo hice

Julien: No puedes hacerle eso solo por que me dio un regalo, estas siendo ridículo pingüino

Skipper: ¡Mira quien habla de ridiculeces!

Con eso último Julien se le rompió el corazón y estuvo a punto de llorar

Julien: Si eso es lo que piensas de mi, ¡Entonces no quiero nada que ver con un estirado ridículo como tu!

Con estas ultimas palabras Julien y Skipper se alejaron de hay mientras que Kowalski y Cabo van a hablar con Rico

Kowalski: Calma Rico… esto será pasajero, solo hay que esperar para que Skipper se calme un poco

Cabo: Rico ¿Qué pasara con tigo? ¿Dónde vas a vivir?

Cabo era el más preocupado de entre ellos ya que esto era su culpa.

Rico no sabía exactamente como contestar eso la verdad no tenia ni idea pero entonces Julien se le ocurrió una idea.

Julien: Rico vivirá con migo en el habitad de los lemures

Eso fue algo que definitivamente llamo la atención de Skipper

Skipper: ¡QUE! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Julien: ¡Claro que puedo! Tú dijiste que no me metiera con tus hombres pero Rico ya no más de los tuyos

A continuación Julien tomo la aleta de Rico y se lo llevo de hay. Esto era algo que definitivamente rompía el corazón

Dicho esto Julien tomo la aleta de Rico y se fueron juntos al hábitat de los lemures y Skipper junto con los demás volvieron a la pingüinera sin decir nada, al menos asta que llegaron. Skipper empezó a quejarse de Julien y de rico, mientras tanto Julien estaba en su castillo inflable al borde de las lágrimas.

Morís y Mort veían a su rey sentado en el castillo llorando inconsolablemente y ambos pensaron que era mejor no preguntarle por que, y las dudas crecieron más cuando vieron a Rico acercándose a Julien. Rico trataba de consolar a Julien regurgitando uno de sus batidos favoritos.

Julien:(sniff) gracias Rico.

Entonces Morís y Mort se le acercaron.

Morís: su majestad que ase el pingüino aquí, no es un poco tarde para seguir con las explosiones.

Julien: no, no, no Morís. Rico se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros

Morís: ¿Qué?, pero señor apenas cabemos nosotros en el castillo inflable

Julien: Lo se, entonces tu y mort tendrán que dormir en el césped por un tiempo

Morís paresia un tanto molesto pero Mort solo grito SIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Julien: ahora vallan a buscar mi sena, su rey quiere estar solo

Morís y Mort se fueron a buscar fruta para la sena del rey y para su propia sena, pero Rico se quedo con Julien, pare tratar de consolarlo

Rico: ajada tu

Julien: no Rico estoy bien

Rico: aguda be RU

En ese momento Julien dejo de beber su batido, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y grito al aire: SKIPPER ES UN TONTO, TONTO, TONTO

Rico al ver esto no sabia si sentir pena por el o asustarse por lo sorpresivo que fue, sin embargo como Julien are su nuevo amigo se quedo a su lado para consolarlo. Mientras tanto en la pingüinera Skipper tenía sus propios problemas

Skipper: quien se cree ese Rico para hacer algo así sin mi autorización. Alguien pudo avernos visto o algo peor

Kowalski: cálmate Skipper además en las noticias de los humanos dicen que a sido lo mas impresionante que han visto, nadie nos vio a nosotros y nadie salio herido

Skipper: eso no lo justifica Kowalski

Kowalski: honestamente Skipper no entiendo por que estas tan molesto con Rico

Skipper: por que lo que hizo fue una completa insubordinación

Kowalski: no será porque el hizo eso para Julien

Skipper: explícate soldado

Kowalski: párese que lo que mas te molesto de lo que hizo rico es que lo hizo para Julien y además ellos 2 han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Pues mi diagnostico es que puede ser que solo tengas celos

Skipper: ¡CELOS! Y yo por que iba a estar celoso de ese pingüino demente

Kowalski: porque ese pingüino demente ahora esta viviendo con tu ex novio.

Eso era lo que mas le enfurecía a Skipper, mientras Cabo era atormentado por la culpa. El no quería esto, que Rico fuera expulsado era algo que nunca imagino que Skipper haría.

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina de bonitos y gordito era ahora misión imposible. Todos estaban demasiado deprimidos para eso y en el hábitat de los lemures increíblemente no había música Morís y Mort trataban de divertir a los humanos con lo se les ocurría, mientras que Julien estaba sentado en su trono tratando de no ver la pingüinera. En cuanto a Rico estaba escondido para que no lo echaran del hábitat, estaba muy preocupado tanto por Skipper, como por Julien.

Los demás del zoológico ya se percataron de que algo andaba mal pero desgraciadamente no podían hacer nada para ayudar. Cuándo había menos gente Rico salio de su escondite para tratar de animar a Julien con explosiones que le causo una pequeña alegría. Claro que los pingüinos podían ver claramente eso y ver que a Julien sonriendo a las explosiones Skipper solo dijo en voz baja.

Skipper: Se ve que acido facial para el olvidarme.

Cabo viendo a su líder meterse a la cede después de esas palabras empezó a lamentarse.

Cabo: Aya ayay, ¿Qué e echo? No quería que esto sucediera, solo quería que Skipper se fijara en mi. Lo tengo que arreglar pero ¿Cómo?

El resto del día fue miserable, no, miserable no alcanza a describirlo fue aun peor. Rico quería arreglar esto así que esa tarde cuando el sol se oculto se fue a la pingüinera para hablar con Skipper y decirle que si quiere estar enojado con el bueno pero dejara a Julien que esta muy triste, Rico Estaba apunto de entrar por la puerta del trofeo de pescado cuando escucho a Cabo hablando con Skipper y los escucho sigilosamente.

Cabo: Skipper… tengo que decirte algo

Skipper: ¿Qué sucede joven Cabo?

Cabo: Es que… quería decirte… que…. Todo esto es mi culpa.

Skipper: No te culpes Cabo no es que tu lo hallas planeado.

Cabo: En realidad, Skipper….si

Skipper: ¿Qué?

Kowalski: ¿Qué?

Rico: ¿Qué?

Rico se tapo rápidamente el pico por que hizo ruido.

Skipper: Explícate Cabo

Cabo: bueno veras… hace unos días estaba caminado por entre los habitad y pase por el habitad de los lemures…

Skipper: ¿Y?

Cabo: Y….Skipper ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Julien?

Skipper: ¿Que quieres decir?

Cabo: Bueno… es que era extraño paresia que el trataba de saltar sobre ti

Skipper: ¿Saltar sobre …?

Skipper entendió eso "El los vio haciendo el amor"

Skipper: Kowalski terapia

Cabo: Después de eso… pensé que tal vez si Julien y Rico se enamoraran tal vez te fijaras en… mi

Skipper: Ah entonces tu….huí

Skipper: Espera ósea que fuiste tu el que le dio esa idea a Rico

Cabo: (Asintió)

Skipper se acerco a una pared el la limpio un poco y acto siguiente empezó a golpearse la cabeza, maldiciendo en el proceso.

Kowalski se le acercó para detenerlo

Kowalski: ¡Skipper! Cálmate tu violencia no resolveré nada.

Cabo: Lo siento Skipper, yo no quería que esto terminara así.

Skipper: Kowalski opciones

Kowalski sacando su libreta

Kowalski: OPCION 1= Ir al habitad de los lemures y disculparte con Rico y decirle a Julien las tres palabras mas deseadas en una pareja herida YO-ME-EQUIVOQUE

Skipper: … siguiente

Kowalski: OPCION 2= Dejar que todo siga su curso dejando que ese lemur te odie y que sea Rico el que cure su corazón y que sea un sustituto de ti.

Skipper empezó ver sus aletas y dijo

Skipper: amor, orgullo, ira, contento ¡Ahí!

Skipper: Esta bien…. Julien aquí voy

Rico al oír eso corrió al habitad de los lemures a contarle a Julien de las noticias. Rico al llegar y ve a Julien se le abalanza en sima.

Julien: Rico te quiero pero es demasiado pronto.

Rico: Guada vugraf

Julien: Cabo fue culpable de todo lo ocurrido

Rico: Opreturirse

Julien: ¡Y que skipper Viene hasta acá para pedirme perdón!

Rico: Loarle tupm

Julien: ¡Y que el pequeño tim esta atrapado en un poso!

Julien: ¡Esta es la mas increíble noticia que e recibido en toda mi vida! Espera…Skipper ¿Qué le voy a decir?

Entonces Rico regurgito unos adornos, unas luces y un sistema de sonido de música suave

Julien: Rico… ¡Eres un genio!

Rico: Neee

Mientras Rico y Julien preparaban todo Skipper se dirigía allá practicando lo que iba a decir.

Skipper: Muy bien, "Cola anillada vine aquí para decirte…" no, no muy formal

Skipper: Eh…" Julien cariño quería decirte lo mucho que yo…" no, no. No muy Cursi

Skipper: Tal vez "Julien fuimos parte de un plan diabólico que…" no, no, no muy dramático

Skipper: Esto no es fácil, tal vez mas calmado "Cola anillada quiero decir…" ¡¿Qué hiciste aquí?

Al llegar finalmente al habitad vio todo decorado del piso hasta el techo

Julien: Oh hola Skipper ¿Te gusta? Fue idea de Rico

Rico: Naaa

Skipper: Pero ¿Cuándo….?

Y entonces Rico empuja a Skipper para sentarlo al lado de Julien

Skipper: *Sonrojado y nervioso* Bueno….yo

Julien: Hehehe te vez lindo cuando estas nervioso

Skipper: …Julien lo siento yo me equivoque, no fue culpa tuya ni de rico es que….estaba molesto y celoso….perdón…y es que Cabo

Julien: Si lo se. El pequeño izo todo esto

Skipper: ¿Ya lo sabias? Pero ¿Cómo?

Julien: Me lo dijo Rico

Skipper: Rico… ¿Cómo se entero?

Julien: Es mas listo de lo que crees

Skipper: Valla…un minuto, si ya lo sabias ¿Entones por que no me detuviste?

Julien: Quería escucharte disculpándote, por cierto disculpa aceptada

Skipper puso una cara de "Eso era necesario" por un segundo y siguió hablando

Skipper: Bueno… entonces estamos… ¿Bien? Es decir… ¿regresamos?

Lo dejo esperando por segundo y luego le dio un beso abalanzándose en sima de el quedando los dos acostados.

Acto seguido Rico salio de hay con Morice y Mort. Poniendo un letrero a fuera de "no malestar"

A la mañana siguiente Rico vuelve a la sede de los pingüinos

Skipper: Y por este acto te restituyo con todos los honores solo avísame cuando quieras hacer un kaboom como ese.

Rico: Ah ha

Cabo: Ay Rico lo lamento tanto

Rico: Neee olvidar

Cabo: Skipper ¿me castigaras?

Skipper: Cabo en otras circunstancias te golpearía con un abrelatas

Cabo: Huí

Skipper: Pero…estabas segado de celos y estabas…traumado, a demás ya vi como es eso así que calma. No hay rencor

Cabo: ¿En serio?

Skipper: Si, pero tendrás terapia con Kowalski

Kowalski: Cabo por favor acuéstate

Cabo se recostó en su cama

Kowalski: Bueno comienza desde el principio

Cabo: Bueno… lo que vi fue rarísimo.

Y así ocurrió toda la cosa pero los celos de Cabo se pudieron controlar pero no crean que esto termina aquí les aseguro que hay una continuación.

El fin por ahora….


End file.
